Watchguard Firebox Edge x55e
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / Watchguard / Edge x55e __TOC__ NOTE: This device is not supported by dd-wrt. Specs This section is in need of cleanup! Platform Serial Num. = ? FCC ID = ? CPU Type = Intel PRIXP422BB MIPS Rev = ? CPU Speed = ? Bus = ? Flash Type = Parallel Flash Chip = 29lV800CTTC-70G Flash Size = 8Mbit Flash Type = Parallel Flash Chip = Samsung K9F1208U0B Flash Size = 64M x 8 bit NAND Max Firmware Size = ? RAM Size = 2x Mira P2V56S40BTP RAM Chip = 64MB nvram Size = ? Switch = Marvell 88E6060-RCJ1 Port-based vlan = ? 802.1q vlan = ? Ethernet Port Count = 2-10/100-WAN 4-10/100-LAN Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3/3u boot_wait = ? bootloader = ? Flash Card Socket/Type = ? SD/MMC Mod Support = ? MiniPCI slots = 1 PoE = ? Power = ? Color of LEDs = ? Size = ? USB = ? Serial Port = ICL3243ECAZ (5v rs232 driver) JTAG Port = ? Supported by TJTAG/Version = ? Special Features = ? Radio Wireless Radio = ? WLAN DSP processor = ? Antenna Connector Type = ? Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11b/g WiFi Operating Frequency = ? 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = ? Radio Capabilities = ? Links of Interest * Firebox Edge x55e Flashing This section is in need of cleanup! Upgrading This section is in need of cleanup! Reverting This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG Recovery This section is in need JTAG Recovery Instructions! Serial Serial Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery This section is in need of Serial Recovery Instructions! USB Info This section is in need of cleanup! vlan Info This section is in need of cleanup! Pictures Yellow = Mira P2V56S40BTP (32MB SDRAM x 2 = 64MB of SDRAM) Red = 29lv800cttc-70g (8Mbit Flash) Blue = Samsung k9f1208u0b (64M x 8 bit NAND Flash) Purple = Marvell 88e6060-rcj1 (6 port 10/100 Ethernet with onchip switch) Pink = ICL3243ECAZ (5v rs232 driver) white = Intel PRIXP422BB Not coloured, bottom left, WAN1 port Altima AC101LKQTQ The WAN1 port is an Altima AC101LKQTQ (far left port in that photo) The rest are labelled (from 2nd position on the left) WAN2 OPT LAN0 LAN1 LAN2, which are wired to the 6060. One of the ports on to 8080 is hardwired to a management system from what I can gather from the tech specs. FCC Pictures This section is in need of cleanup! Notes Hardware Modification Category:English Documentation Category:Watchguard Category:Fix Me!